You're Doing it Wrong
by KaminikaSaffire
Summary: A collection of situations in which the characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn do and/or act in the wrong way.
1. Good Parenting

A/N: I just randomly thought of this idea while on my tablet. Funny right? MY 'ANIME IN MY WORLD? PLEASE!' CHAPTER IS ALMOST DONE BEING TYPED! I AM SORRY FOR THE DELAY! Anyway, enjoy. I had to type this up before I forgot it.

"I'm home." Tsunayoshi Sawada stepped through his front door slumped forward from the exhausting day he had at school. A brunette head poked its way through the doorway of a kitchen. A woman, obviously looking younger than her actual age, smiled brightly at the boy.  
"Welcome home, Tsu-kun! How was your day at school? Well?"she asked retreating back into the kitchen.  
"Define 'Well'." he sighed loudly taking of his shoes one at a time. He heard his mother giggle from the kitchen. "Come now, Tsu-kun, it probably wasn't that bad."  
"Define 'Bad'." Tsuna groaned at his mother's nothing-can-possibly-go-wrong nature. "Take a guess then."  
"If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. How about I just make some snacks for you then?" she asked poking her head back out of the kitchen. Tsuna gave his mother a tired smile.  
"Thanks mom." She nodded and went back to her work. Tsuna shuffled up the stairs and into his room. He threw his satchel, filled to the brim with homework and books, on the floor and flopped down on his bed. To go into the detail on how his day went would be too much for him to handle. His mom would understand, hopefully. Reborn wasn't anywhere in sight, that Tsuna was thankful for. No spartan tutor equals relaxation equals best afternoon ever.  
"OH, TSU-KUN, BEFORE I FORGET, YOUR FATHER'S HERE!" his mother shouted from downstairs.  
Or so he thought.  
"Come on. Really! Why don't you just tell me Reborn's plotting to destroy my social life, too. Like he hasn't already."  
"Okay, I won't tell you." squeaked a voice from behind him.  
This day just keeps getting better doesn't it?  
"Ciaosu." Reborn greeted from Tsuna's door. Tsuna groaned in his pillow a lifted a dismissive hand.  
"Ciaosu." he replied.  
"You look like you're in high spirits."  
"Don't I."  
"Your dad wants to see you." Reborn informed the soon-to-be boss.  
"..." Tsuna didn't move from his spot.  
"Now Dame-Tsuna. Up." and the baby walked off. Tsuna stayed on his bed for a minute before reluctantly pushing himself off. He groaned for the umpteenth time today.  
"At least tell me where he is." The boy complained before wobbling out of his room and down the stairs, hands shoved in his pockets. He made his way towards the kitchen where he mother should still be.  
"Where's dad, mom?" Tsuna asked tiredly rubbing the back of his head.  
"In the backyard, dear."  
"Thanks, mom." Tsuna proceeded to said destination through his living room. He could here Lambo's and I-pin's laughter coming from there as he approached the door separating him and the backyard. As he slid the door open he failed to see the incoming pair of feet heading towards his face until it was to late.  
"WELCOME HOME, TSUNA!" a man clad in a white t-shirt and orange jumpsuit shouted as his feet connected to Tsuna's jaw, throwing him back inside the living room. The man proceeded to tackle the poor boy hauling him in a headlock.  
"GAH!" Tsuna shouted in pain as the man pinned him to ground. "DAD, GET OFF!"  
"WRESTLE ME OFF BOY, YOU'RE GOING TO BE A BOSS SOON!" Tsuna's father, Imietsu, challenged.  
"THE HECK I AM! RELEASE ME! MOM!" Tsuna yelled in aggravation. At the call of her presence needed, Nana made her way to the living room to see her to favorite men struggling on the floor. Her youngest was giving her a pleading look as her husband was smiling like a fool. Nana stared on for a minute before giggling uncontrollably.  
"I'm glad to see that my two boys are getting along so well." she said going back into the kitchen. Tsuna was watching unbelievably as his mother abandoned him in his time of need. He was quickly brought back to reality as his father started to bend his body in impossible ways and angles.  
"OW! DAD LET ME GO! THIS HURTS!"  
"BREAK FREE THEN!"  
"AS IF I CAN!"  
Good parenting: You're doing it wrong.  



	2. Protection

A/N: Another update. Thanks to those of you who reviewed. I'm so happy! By the way, any of you who like this story should check out my other one. Leave reviews, please and vote on the poll. I'll be ! :)

It was a peaceful day in Namimori, Japan.  
"HHHHHIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!"  
Okay so maybe it's not so peaceful as people would like to think. Thanks to a certain brunette and his crew.  
"I'M REALLY SORRY!" said brunette apologized loudly running for his dear life. Unfortunately, once again, Tsuna was running late to school therefore he began sprinting to school like his very life depended on it. Which it kind of did. The last thing Tsuna wanted to start his morning with was an unnatural beating from the school's top authority. No, not the principal. The head prefect of Namimori Middle's discipline committee, Hibari Kyoya. A mix of a beast, justice, and a whole lot of scary rolled up into one. Back on track, Tsuna, in his hurry to get to school, failed to comprehend the fact that he might run into someone.  
Which is exactly what happened.  
Tsuna rounded the final corner before reaching Namimori Middle only to almost break his nose ramming into a body standing in his way. Tsuna was thrown back by the force and the other stumbled forward before regaining his balance and swiftly turning around to see what had the guts to hit him. While Tsuna recoiled the boy towered over him, a sly grin plastered on his face.  
"Well if it isn't Dame-Tsuna. What brings you barreling into me this fine morning?" the boy asked in a smug voice. Tsuna immediately recognised it as Mochida from the kendo club and his class. Plus what is he talking about anyway? He wouldn't have ran into his back if his wasn't standing in the middle of the road!  
"Sorry sempai, I didn't mean to. I'm just trying to get to class, excuse me." He replied standing up with help of his knees intending to head towards the gate just to be stopped again. Tsuna saw that the kendo captain was not getting out of his way any time soon.  
"Now hold on Sawada, God may forgive people like you, but I won't be that easy to convince." he spat. Tsuna couldn't help but feel an odd sense of deja vu in this situation. The gate was but a hop, skip, and a jump away but this obstacle stood in his way. He could even see Hibari, Gokudera, and Yamamoto standing there waiting for him. More the latter two than the first.  
'Just let me pass, the school's right there for Heaven's sake!' Tsuna thought in vain as he tried to maneuver around the egotistical boy only to fail in misery. "Where do you think you're going?" Mochida smirked widely.  
'TO SCHOOL!' Tsuna wanted to yell but thought better of it. He only had a minute left before the bell rang and sealed his fate. Hello unforgiving solid metal tonfas. Mochida continued monologing as Tsuna looked for an opening. There!  
Tsuna ran when his sempai wasn't looking and dashed toward the gate like a free man.  
"HEY!" Mochida began sprinting after him. At the gate, Gokudera and Yamamoto were involved in a one-sided argument and Hibari on verge of strangling them both. Apparently, the two where waiting for their boss.  
"HHHHHIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!"  
Talk about an eye catcher.  
"I'M REALLY SORRY!"  
"Juudaime!"  
"Hahaha, having fun Tsuna?"

"DAME-TSUNA!"  
"I JUST WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL!"  
"Don't worry Juudaime, I'll get that guy for you." Gokudera shouted enthusiasticly ready to assist his boss. Relief flooded through Tsuna's body at the sound of the declaration but quickly turned to fear as this is Gokudera we're talking about. Tsuna watched on in horror when Gokudera pulled out dynamite from his blazer pocket and ignited it in a second.  
"WAIT A MINUTE GOKUDERA!"  
"Herbivore, I'll bite you to death for disturbing the peace."  
"PLEASE REFRAIN YOURSELF!" Tsuna screeched.  
"DIE!"Gokudera yelled.  
"HAVE MERCY!" Tsuna begged almost at the gate.  
*BOOM*  
Mochida was successfully stopped by Gokudera and Hibari, but a stray dynamite found its way toward Tsuna.  
"HHHHHIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" andTsuna was blown to the other side of Namimori...  
"JUUDAIME!"  
"TSUNA!"  
"Hn, herbivore. You're late, I'll bite you to death."  
And spent the rest of the week in the hospital.  
Protection: You're doing it wrong.  



	3. Affection

**A/N:Double update in one day people. How cool is that! This is a request for TsuKilo. I hope this lives up to your expectations. Before I forget guys, any of you that have a deviantart or go to that website, I have an 'Ask Vongola' column I'm starting so leave questions for the group. It's under KaminkaSaffire so check it out, yeah? Enjoy!**

"Do you understand it now Juudaime?" a very excited silverette asked his timid boss. Today our band of heroes were gathered at Tsuna's house to do their homework. Reborn was being rather gracious today and was relaxing in his hammock drinking his espresso leaving the three boys to their work. How kind.

As usual Tsuna was struggling to figure out his homework withthe help of Gokudera who, even though was assisting him, really wasn't helpful at all. How did scientific theory fit in math?

"To be quite honest, Gokudera-kun, no I don't." he stated shamefully. He could hear Reborn chuckling at him from his seat. Yamamoto laughed loudly gaining the others attention.

"Don't worry about it Tsuna, I still don't get it either." he laughed again patting the others back in a comforting way. Gokudera swatted the hand away from his boss and glared at the oaf in front of him.

"Of course someone as simple-minded as you wouldn't understand, but don't bring Juudaime down to your level." Gokudera shouted. Yamamoto placed hands up in defence.

"Maa, maa Gokudera. No need get all strict about it."

"Says you."

"Can't we just do our homework peacefully?" Tsuna almost screeched. The two apologized and proceeded to continue either their homework or helping Tsuna.

"You understand?" Gokudera asked a little fearful that he failed his boss. Tsuna pondered a bit before pointing at his problem.

"Okay, you said to-"

"TSU-KUN ARE YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS HUNGERY?" Nana yelled from downstairs in the kitchen, her safe haven. Tsuna dropped his head before turning to his friends. They each gave him a smile and Tsuna turned back to the door.

"YEAH, MOM!"

"OKAY I'LL SEND UP SOME COOKIES AND MILK THEN!"

"THANKS MOM!"

"YOU'RE WELCOME SWEETIE!" Tsuna faceplamed at the last one and buried his head in his arms.

"Tsuna's mom's cooking is the best." Yamamoto stated with a grin plastered on his face.

"Che, of course it is idiot. No one can outdo Juudaime's mother."

"Thanks guys now back to the assignment, I want to get this done before dinner." said the brunette, exhausted enough already. The two nodded and turned back to the papers. "So you said that-"

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"So much for that plan,"Tsuna sighed turning to the door, "Come in." The door opened to reveal a slender teenage girl with magenta hair. In her hand she held a tray. The color drained from each of the boys faces in a hurry.

"I've come to deliver your snacks." she said a light smile gracing her lips.

'_Oh no._' Tsuna thought and began to pitifully think up an escape plan. Yamamoto started to laugh nervously as sweat trickled down his face.

"Sis!" Gokudera exclaimed before clutching his stomach in pain avoiding his sister's gaze.

"Hello, Hayato. I've brought you a snack. It's your favorite; milk and cookies. I made them myself; they're filled with love."she she strode over to her younger brother oblivious to his suffering placing the tray gently onthe table. tsuna threw his arms up in exasperation.

'_Sure, why not!_' From what the other two could see, the cookies were far beyond what they were supposed to be with purple fumes rising from them and worms and all types other thing sticking out of them. The milk...*shiver*.

"Hayato, you should look at your sister when she's talking to you." she took Gokudera's face in her hand and forcefully made him look at her.

"Um, Bianchi..." Tsuna started. At the movement of his face toward his sister, Gokudera automatically vomited and passed out. Tsuna sighed and Yamamoto laughed nervously again.

"Nevermind."

Affection: You're doing it wrong.


	4. Knowing the obvious

Our band of heroes were chatting lightly and having a quite NORMAL walk to school, but one Tsunayoshi Sawada knew this wasn't going to last long. As right as he was, all good things come to an end. Let's see what went wrong this time.

"Then I EXTREMELY ran into the wall!"

"Oh my gosh, onii-san! Were you okay?" Tsuna asked quite worried about his big brother figure's well-being.

"I was EXTREMELY fine Sawada! Just a few scratches here and there!" the energetic boxer said back beaming. There was a loud snort to their right which directed from Gokudera.

"Serves you right, turf top. Only _stupid_ people would run into something right in front of them." Gokudera swiveled an arm around Tsuna's shoulder. "That's why Juudaime never does shameless stuff like that!" a proud grin etched its way on Gokudera's face. Tsuna deflated at his friend's statement.

"Gokudera, I end up doing that type of stuff _all the time_." he deadpanned making all the color drain from Gokudera's body. He shook nervously backing away from the brunette, who was now wallowing in a deep pit of depression making Gokudera even more nervous.

"U-Um, w-w-what I m-mean is…"he stuttered trying not to make his boss even more depressed. Gokudera gave in and started to apologize profusely by hitting his head on the cold hard cement. This ricocheted everyone into boundless laughter in the middle of the street. Tsuna knelled down and tried to calm down his storm (play on words) while everyone else continued laughing.

It was only when they sensed a hostile presence that they all composed themselves and retracted in a fighting stance or defensive circle around the non-fighters. Not even seconds past when about 40 women (they don't get enough recognition) in black suits and armed jumped out of nearby places with intent to kill. They went through the routine why we are here to kill Vongola Decimo and how we're going to do it. It took about a good 15 minutes, actually. Some of the less intelligent characters were somewhat confused but knew something was wrong. 'Some' being Kyoko and Haru.

"Any last words, Vongola Decimo?" one of them asked heartlessly. Tsuna shrugged his shoulders.

"None that come to mind, not that I had any to begin with."

"Your over confidence will be the end of you." and both sides charged leaving the two girls with little defense. The battle waged over 10 minutes before something struck the two girls as odd. They looked at each other to confirm their suspicions. They took a more skeptical look at the fight in front of them before they each hit their fists in realization.

"OH!" the sudden cry sent everyone into a full blown stop shifting their glances at the two girls. They look like they had a stroke of genius befall them. What happened next made Tsuna understand that the two really weren't cut out for mafia life.

Kyoko and Haru pointed at the women and yelled proudly, "YOUR ALL FROM THE MAFIA SENT HERE TO HARM TSUNA-KUN/SAN, AREN'T YOU?!" Everyone comically sweat dropped. Gokudera wanted to pounce the two for being such idiots and Ryohei gently patted his little sister's shoulder in pity. Kyoko looked at her older brother in confusion; she and Haru were right weren't they?

Tsuna face palmed dramatically.

Knowing the obvious: YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG!

A/N: This one isn't quite as funny as I wanted it to be. TT-TT Please review!


	5. Assigning Equal Punishment

A/N: Hopefully this chapter will be funnier than the last one. Don't forget to please check out my other story, vote on its poll, and check out my deviantart. You guys don't have to but it would make me very happy. Enjoy and review please! ;)

It was qui-

"VVVVVOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII!"

Okay, SCREW IT! It was very LOUD at the Varia mansion in Italy. The members were being themselves whether it be lazing about or blowing other's eardrums out. Stupid shark. Anyway, our favorite swordsman was going around yelling about how _lazy _everybody was being. Especially Belphegor.

"...YOU COULD BE POLISHING UP YOU SKILLS RIGHT ABOUT NOW BUT NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO! YOU DECIDED ON BEING A FREAKING COUCH POTATO TODAY!" Squalo screamed making the room vibrate from the plain volume. Bel uncaringly shifted his head at Squalo before breaking out into his signature laugh.

"You're just mad because you're missing your soap opera's aren't you?" he asked in mild amusement. Squalo's face went a furious crimson before he started to screech again.

"VVVVVOOOOOOIIIIIII, I DON'T WATCH FREAKING SOAP OPERA'S! I'M BUSY TRAINING AND TRYING TO GET YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE'S LAZY BUTTS TO DO THE SAME!"

"Likely story, strategy captain." Bel snickered only to be yelled at again.

"Mou~ Squalo, I'm quite buy myself. I have the boss's dinner to prepare." Lussuria childishly complained when popping his head out of the nearby kitchen.

"YOU ASIDE!" Squalo yelled pay the flamboyant man no heed. "AS FOR THE REST OF YOU," Squalo swung his sword around for effect, "GET YOUR BUTTS IN GEAR AND START TRAINING!"

"But strategy captain Squalo, I dont want to." a big frog hood drawled-Oops, my bad! I mean a boy wearing a frog hood drawled.

"I COULDN'T CARE LESS WHAT YOU DO AND DON'T WANT TO DO! GET MOVING, FLAN!"

"But strategy captain...I don't want to."

"FLAN!"

"Yes?"

"Now." that tone had some malice in it.

...

...

..

.

"...I don't want to."

"VVVVVOOOOOOIIIIIII!" and so arguments between each of the Varia members continued. Thing were thrown, names were cursed, but most importantly prides were broken.

That is until Xanxus came out.

"...Scum..." every inhabitant in the room froze and ever-so-slowly turned towards Xanxus.

"Boss..." Levi started but Xanxus spared him no sideways glance.

"What's going on here; why is my living room a war zone?" The Varia members parted like the Red Sea and pointed at a dumbfounded Squalo in the middle.

"HE STARTED IT!"Xanxus's blood red eyes darted to Squalo in a heartbeat.

"Scum." Squalo gulped hard but silently.

"Boss, let me explain. This idiots were-." Xanxus held up a hand signaling him to be quiet. Squalo shut up immediately.

"You tore apart my living room," Squalo flinched a bit, "and your going to clean it."

"VO-" Xanxus pulled out his gun in a flash and fired it. The shot nicked his cheek stopping him from continuing further.

"You will also dust the selves, clean the the windows, vacuum/sweep and mop the floors to the point where I can see my face in them..." Squalo was a gaping wreck as Xanxus began listing off chores his maids usually do while the majority of the group was snickering in the background. "You will do this to every room in the mansion," Xanxus snapped open his eyes, "for a year. By yourself."

Squalo's jaw hit the floor.

"B-b-b-b-but," Squalo shot up, "THAT'S UNFAIR THEY WERE APART OF IT TOO!" Xanxus gave him a glare. "Life's not fair."

"DINNER'S READY!"Lussuria called from the kitchen. Everyone turn to leave except for Squalo who lay on the floor in a pit of deppression among the messy living room.

Assigning equal punishment: You're doing it wrong.


	6. Relaxing

**A/N: This one hit me like a ton of bricks. Enjoy!**

Relax, that's what they're supposed to be doing. They have 10 days until Choice and they're supposed to be relaxing and recovering, but no. "Relax" doesn't EXIST in Reborn's dictionary; never has and probably never will.

"You all are such wimps! How do you expect to beat Byakuran like this?" Reborn ranted as he watched his students lie miserably on the floor in front of him.

"By begging and pleading for mercy?!" Tsuna whined from his position on the floor. A tick mark appeared on Reborn's head before he swiftly kicked his pitiful student in the gut. Tsuna really didn't have the energy to complain or cry out in pain anymore; none of them did. The only one who seemed to be enjoying himself was Ryohei.

"Okay," Reborn heaved a heavy sigh, "one hundred more laps around the town-"

"*GROAN*"

"EXTREME!"

"Then you all can rest for the remainder of the day." Everyone's tired eyes popped open. They snapped their heads in the tutor's direction to search for any type of lie. They found none. All of them except Ryohei scrambled to their feet and dove out of the door to finish their laps so they could finally relax and Ryohei followed slowly behind.

"YES!"

"Aw."

*ABOUT AN HOUR LATER*

"I…am so…beat!" Tsuna whimpered under his breath. Yamamoto could only chuckle weakly at his friend and boss.

"Don't worry about your fatigue, Tsuna we're done for the day." Gokudera raised a shaky hand from his face down position on the floor.

"At least…we don't…have…to…do that…again."

"NEVER AGAIN!" Tsuna cried to the heavens hoping God would bless him with a guardian angel.

"Lambo-san…so…tired."

"Sh-shut up…stupid cow and darn it turf top STOP SULKING!" True to his complaint, Ryohei was in a corner being depressed. Just then, Reborn walked in taking in the sight before him.

"I take it that you all finished your laps?" a few gestures of confirmation were tossed around the room. "Is that so?"

"Reborn were tired and beat and depressed and if you aren't blind you can see that even Gokudera and Lambo have the energy to senselessly fight with each other," Reborn watched as Lambo threw a snarky remark towards Gokudera and the latter just waved it off like a mosquito, " so can the criticism wait for tomorrow?" Tsuna asked as he slammed his head back on the table. "I can't even feel my legs."

"Well I'm glad you think that, Dame-Tsuna, because tomorrow's training will be twice as long since you all gave up half way through." Everybody's head shot up in a neck breaking motion to gape incredulously at the famous hit man, you know EXCEPT for Ryohei. "Enjoy your time recovering. I expect to see you all up and in the training room tomorrow morning at six. Good night." and he left leaving everyone to stare at where he stood just a few seconds earlier. Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Lambo promptly fainted and Ryohei jumped ten feet in the air in pure joy.

"TO THE EXTREME!"

Relaxing: You're DOING IT WRONG, REBORN!

**A/N: There will be a sequel to this one. Please review. **


	7. Preparing for battle

**A/N: Here's the sequel! It's short so bear with me. Enjoy everyone!**

"Byakuran-sama, it's almost time to make the connection." A timid member of the Millefiore told his boss while cowering in the corner. Byakuran, the boss of said family, was happily eat a sundae with a side bag of marshmallows in pure bliss.

"Really?" he asked amused. His subordinate nodded his head furiously to confirm. "Well put me through. I hope that our dear Vongola has been working hard." he snickered shoving another spoonful of ice creamy goodness into his mouth. "Oh and use the cute hacking system I asked Sho-chan to make for me the other day; they'll get a kick out of that!"

"Yes, sir!" Not a second later was there the sound of "Ran's" filling the room with the boss of the Millefiore humming right along with it. Just a few more seconds and he'd be face to computer screen face with the Vongola.

Now!

"Well, was that amusing?" he asked enjoying some more of his sundae.

"Byakuran!"

"I was bored so I came to play."

"Well you're a little late."

A pause.

"Excuse me?" it never occurred to Byakuran to actually open his eyes while talking to everyone; well until now. As Byakuran opened his eyes he was baffled at what he saw…

"Right hand blue, Dame-Tsuna."

"Okay."

In fact he had a 'WTH' face.

"ARE YOU PEOPLE PLAYING TWISTER?!"

"Hahaha, yeah but you have to wait until next round if you want to play." Takeshi laughed.

"Stop laughing, baseball-idiot, I can't reach the green!"

"MOVE YOUR BUTT OCTUPUS-HEAD I EXTREMELY CAN'T SEE WHERE I'M REACHING!"

"Shut up, turf-top!"

"Herbivore that's not the mat."

"MY EXTREME APOLOGIES, HIBARI!"

"Here, Chrome, there's an empty space right here."

"Thank you, boss."

"I think that thy arm is poking thee."

"VOI THAT WOULD BE ME YOU'RE POKING!" Byakuran was flabbergasted to say the least. He actually face palmed their 'ignorance'.

"B-Boss, what should we do?" an unsure Millefiore member asked. Byakuran waved a dismissive hand at him.

"Just cut the connection."

Preparing for battle: The Vongola know how to do it RIGHT!


	8. Recovering

**A/N: The reviews that you all leave make me happy and laugh to the point where I'm crying. Thank you and enjoy this chapter. This one's about Tsuna's week in the hospital after the stray dynamite hit him. Poor lad.**

"A-Are you sure you're okay, Juudiame?" Gokudera questioned fidgeting from the doorway away from the brunette boss. Tsuna flapped a sprained wrist at the bomber.

"I'm fine, Gokudera-kun. It's only a few broken bones," the silver-head sunk to the floor at the statement, "What are you doing way over there anyway? Come in here; it's not like you're a stranger."

"Yes, Juudiame." Gokudera slump himself through the door and closed it behind him. He didn't move an inch further. Tsuna sweat dropped at this.

"Gokudera-kun, I'm not mad at you or anything." Tsuna said calmly giving his friend a small smile of reassurance. Gokudera just nodded but stayed where he was. Suddenly an arm was flung around his shoulder and the weight on his left side increased a good one hundred pounds at least.

"Hahaha, you really shouldn't worry so much, Gokudera." an ever cheerful Yamamoto laughed heartily in the bomber's ear. Gokudera growled at the sudden close proximity.

"Where the H-E double hockey sticks did you come from?!" he shouted and shoved the baseball player off of himself. Yamamoto stumbled backed with a smile still on his face.

"You like hockey, Gokudera?" he asked clueless causing Gokudera to fume in anger and Tsuna to face palm.

"He meant something completely different than what you're thinking, Yamamoto." Tsuna muttered.

"Stop mumbling, Dame-Tsuna, it makes it harder for us to hear what you're saying." Reborn stated while dropkicking his 'useless' student. Tsuna cried out in pain before slumping back into his bed. "You're supposed to be recovering-"

"I'M GLAD YOU'VE NOTICED!" the injured boss shouted, but Reborn went on as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"-how are we to know if you need anything if you keep mumbling?" Tsuna gave it some thought.

"Well, I am kind of thirsty; can I have some milk?" Reborn slugged him with his one ton hammer.

"You're a mafia boss and you have two legs; go get it yourself." And the baby began drinking his espresso that materialized out of nowhere.

"I don't want to become a mafia boss…AND THEY'RE BOTH BROKEN NO THANKS TO THE DANGER AND SHENANIGANS THAT IS MY EVERYDAY LIFE!" the brunette complained with tears streaking down his face.

"Herbivore, you're being too loud. Shut up or I'll bite you to death." Hibari threatened – no – promised from his spot in the corner. The boy just about freaked out by this new discovery.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

*BAM*

"Keep track of your subordinates and their whereabouts."

"They're not my subordinates, they're my FRIENDS! THEY'RE MY FRIENDS EXCEPT FOR THAT GUY," Tsuna pointed a furious finger at Hibari who looked like he could, if possible, care less, "THAT GUY IS MY TORMENTOR!"

*WHAP*

"No one is allowed that job but me."

"WHY?!"

*WHOMP*

"Because I said so; don't question your torment – your tutor."

"HE SAID IT!"

"Don't worry, Juudiame, I'll protect you." Gokudera said tossing Yamamoto to the other side of the small hospital room much like Reborn would do to Lambo.

"AND THAT WORKED OUT SO WELL LAST TIME!" Tsuna screeched making Gokudera face go crestfallen. He then found his way into a corner opposite of Hibari, depressed.

"So you _are_ mad…" Tsuna immediately felt bad and reached a shaky hand towards his self-appointed right-hand man.

"Gokudera-kun…Gokudera-kun I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

*SLAM*

"Don't make your subordinates feel bad about their work; that's how you lose their trust."

"STOP HITTING ME!"

*CRASH*

"No."

"OW!"

"Yamamoto,"

"Yeah, kid?"

"Call in a nurse, someone's got to fix this lump of meat up." Reborn said gesturing towards an unconscious brunette.

"Sure."

*CRACK*

*SNAP*

*THWAP*

"Make that _two_ nurses."

"Got ya."

Recovering: Only Reborn…YOU'RE _DOING_ IT WRONG!


	9. Treating the Injured

**A/N: yeah this one popped up outta nowhere. Gotta love random strokes of genius. This one's short though.**

"Ouch."

"Sorry, Juudiame."

"You're fine, Gokudera-kun." An lightly injured Sawada Tsunayoshi was being escorted - dragged - to the school nurse. Apparently, the coach thought that since it was such a beautiful, sunny day that his classes should go outside for gym. The birds were chirping, flowers were blooming, bees were buzzing, an upperclassman was heard shouting 'EXTREME' in the distance, and the slight breeze that was blowing was perfect for what the coach had in mind...

Dodge ball.

Ah dodge ball; the hunting sport. every athletic kid's fantasy and every unpopular kid's nightmare. Tsuna didn't stand a chance.

"Hello, is the doctor in?" Tsuna asked as Gokudera slid open the door. There, sitting in all his perverted glory, was Shamal.

"Yes, who is-oh it's just you two." Shamal scoffed. Gokudera growled at the man while Tsuna stood awkwardly supported by his friend's arm.

"Injured again, Decimo? What was it this time?"

"Coach thought it would be a nice idea to play dodge ball today." the brunette spoke downcasted.

"Mm. You show up at my door a whole lot, you know" Tsuna suddenly became depressed by the statement.

"I'm glad that you consider me one of your regulars. Anyway I need treatment."

"That, my boy, sounds like a personal problem." Shamal snorted nonchalantly. Gokudera about yelled at the man until...

"Hayato, what are you doing here?"a feminine voice asked. All three males turned around to see Bianchi standing in the doorway. Gokudera immediately collapsed making it Tsuna's turn to hold him up.

"Bianchi~." Tsuna turned in a swift motion to catch Shamal flying at him beyond the speed of a human. Shamal all but tossed Tsuna and Gokudera to opposite sides of the room to get to the girl, slamming them both into the walls.

"Bianchi~."

"Stay away from me." So begins the chasing spree down the corridors.

"Ugh...all I ask is to be treated." Tsuna called out and then fell unconscious.

Treating the injured: You _KNOW _you're doing it wrong.


	10. Passing Notes

**A/N: This is gold that popped up into my head while I was in the bathroom. I stared laughing as I wrote this down. Enjoy guys.**

To say the least he was bored...and tired. Granted it was the last class of the day, but no one should be this exhausted. Tsuna took a glance at the clock that hung above the door. There was still 30 minutes left in class. Well H-E double freakin' hockey sticks. He still had notes to take so might as well make the best of the now 25 minutes he has left. Joy.

Gokudera was, too, bored. He knew what the teacher was telling the restore the class since he already studied it in Italy. He scoped out the classroom to occupy his boredom and he saw the ever present baseball idiot, he called him, asleep without a care in the world. Lucky little-NO;he was better than that. much better than that. How can that lay-about sleep when threats to his boss could be just around the corner. B $+*^} should be fired. Gokudera shifted his gaze over to his boss noticing said boss was on the verge of falling asleep. Disheartened by this, Gokudera went out of his way to try to keep his boss awake.

Tsuna's head was about to hit the desk when an innocent piece of paper landed on it. Curiosity took over and high hopes that his long time crush, Kyoko Sasagawa, was the one who threw the paper. Sadly enough, Kyoko was looking at the board copying down notes. Tsuna's eyes drifted towards the front to see his right hand man slightly waving at him a pointing to the paper on his desk. So Gokudera threw it, what a disappointment.

Tsuna carefully unraveled the paper hoping he wasn't catching any unwanted attention.

'What do you want to do after school? There's no homework.' True.

Tsuna quickly scribbled down a response and tossed it back to his friend when no one was looking. Gokudera just as quickly wrote down his answer and tossed it back.

'Going to the mall is a great idea, Juudaime, but what about the baseball idiot?' Tsuna sighed at the simple question

'He's coming too, Gokudera.' The brunette could see the bomber physically deflate after he read the paper. The silverette then mouthed back with a forced smile, 'I'll let him know.' Tsuna nodded looking back at the clock to see that they had five glorious minutes left of class. He was too happy at that and he watched as Gokudera reared back his arm throwing the paper across the room at the still sleeping Yamamoto. The two friends looked on flabbergasted when the _still asleep _Yamamoto caught the ball of paper a opened an eyelid. He slowly looked up to notice his two friends looking at him weirdly. He offered a small wave before uncrumpling the paper and reading the contents. He hastily wrote a reply and looked for the right time to throw back the sheet.

...You saw what was wrong with that sentence didn't you?

The teacher turned away and Gokudera gestured for the swordsman to give him the paper. Yamamoto nodded and the next thing Gokudera knew, he was on the floor with a bruise the size of an actual baseball on the side of his head. Tsuna and Yamamoto both stood up so fast and ran to their friend's aid that they looked like blurs.

"Are you okay Gokudera?!" Tsuna asked worried. Anyone on the receiving end of Yamamoto's demonic throws bound to get brain damage one way or another. Yamamoto just laughed loudly at the bomber.

"Sorry, Gokudera, maybe I threw it a little too hard." Tsuna and Gokudera moved their heads slowly towards the baseball player w Ithaca unbelievable looks on their faces.

"YA DON'T SAY!?"

"You three," the teacher yelled above they're conversation, "detention after school! Don't be late!" The trio stared at their teacher before reacting different ways as the bell signalling the end of school rung.

Passing notes: Never again Yamamoto...because you do it wrong.


	11. Reflecting on Your Actions

**A/N: This one is really short guys. Sorry. By the way, I'm praying for those people in the Boston bombing, the families of the two 14 year old's that died, and for another missing girl at IU. Obama is also in my prayers and if anyone needs it (even though it probably won't be much help) I'll pray for you all too. Safety, your families, anything! Enjoy guys!**

*BOOM*

The Sawada household rumbled and shook from the explosion that just took place. Of course Nana Sawada thought nothing of it and continued doing motherly things like doing laundry or cooking dinner for her family.

Now upstairs...

"REBORN!"

That was a completely different story.

"Lambo, are you alright?" Tsuna asked as he rushed to the cow child's side. You see, the explosion _was _caused by Lambo, but it was _Reborn's _fault. Tsuna sent a glare at said baby who was nonchalantly sipping his espresso.

"Reborn, why'd you do that!" the brunette shouted angrily though he was thinking why _wouldn't _he do that.

"He annoyed me." the toddler answered not missing a beat. The soon-to-be boss snapped and viciously threw a finger into a far corner.

"GO! YOU'RE IN A TIME OUT!" Reborn almost choked on his warm beverage at the demand.

"What?"

"Time out, _**now**_!" Reborn was appalled. He even went as far as forgetting that he was the world's best hitman when he slumped out of his chair and headed to the corner. He turned around to see Tsuna about to walk out with a bawling Lambo in hand.

"You stay there and reflect on what you done wrong until I get back!" and the brunette left with a huff and the slam of the door.

*Ten Minutes Later*

Tsuna walked back into his room and saw Reborn sitting still facing the wall. The usually timid boy approached the tutor and sat down next to him. It was silent for a moment until the middle schooler spoke up.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"...You were right, Tsuna, I reflected on my actions and came up with a conclusion."

"Which is?"

"I should've shot at the dumb cow first; grenades are so cliche." Reborn nodded in finalization and began to walk towards the door as Tsuna gaped in dumbfoundment. "Thanks, Tsuna, I've learned something today."

"YOU'VE LEARNED NOTHING!"

Reflecting on your actions: Do I really need to say it?


	12. Escaping Paperwork

"Okay, Imma jump out this window and land on the ground all soft like. Simple!" the now OFFICIAL boss of the Vongola family, Tsunayoshi Sawada, was attempting the impossible.

Escaping paperwork.

Every boss's terror. A nightmare in the day time. Something no one in their right mind or having any ounce of sanity in their body would do anything to avoid.

This...is Tsuna's twelfth time...this week.

Sad isn't it?

"Gokudera, Lambo, and Hibari are at a meeting, Yamamoto and Chrome are on a mission, Ryohei is stuck in the medical with patients, and Reborn, THANK GOD, is out of town." Tsuna snickered as he was throwing his weight back and forth. He was so ready to jump out the window. "Sayonara paperwork, I'm gone!"

"BOSS!"

Or not.

Tsuna scrambled to his desk and grabbed a pen so he could pretend to do work before someone would barge in on his escape. An officer in the storm category, the brunette presumed, waltzed right into his office a bowed deeply in front of him.

"PLEASE FORGIVE THE INTRUSION!" the man shouted the apology before standing straight abruptly. This guy was storm category alright; he acts just like Gokudera. In fact, Tsuna would NOT be surprised if this is how his guardian told his lackeys how to greet him.

"BOSS-"

"Please, lower your voice." Tsuna chastised gently.

"Of course, Boss. My apologies, Boss." Tsuna nodded approvingly with a smile and gestured for the man to continue. The sooner the man spat out what he had to say, the better the chances Tsuna had on leaving the rotten pieces of wasted tree piling on his desk.

"Boss, Gokudera-sama has asked me to keep you on task with your work and attend to your every need until he returns!" the man stated proudly. Tsuna's mouth twitched ever so slightly and his body went ridged.

Hayato. Did. What?

"I'm sorry, Hayato asked you to watch over me in his absence? Is that right?"

"That is correct boss!" Such enthusiasm.

"Oh..." Tsuna visibly slouched in his fine leather chair obviously much for his escape plan. "Is there anything else that Hayato specifically asked you to do?" the boss asked rubbing his temples.

"Yes, Boss! Gokudera-sama also asked me to make sure you're as comfortable as possible!" The brunette abruptly stopped in his tracks thinking over what he just heard. A sinister smile graced Tsuna's face going unnoticed by the man as he was bursting with joy. Tsuna calmed down his excitement and went into his boss demeanor.

"That's fine then. Please take care of me."

"Of course, Boss!"

A few minutes went by as Tsuna begrudgingly went through smaller stacks of his paperwork taking care not to be to suspicious. The brunette took a glance at the man who was excitingly watching his cool boss do bossly things in his office. The man looked as if he was the luckiest guy in the workday right now. Tsuna softly chuckled and place his pen to the side of his desk.

Show time.

"Excuse me, but I just need to say this. You're doing such a wonderful job; most people probably would've walked out on me already. I'll make sure Hayato hears of your hard work." Tsuna played on the charm and the man slightly blushed at being recognized.

"N-No, that's okay Boss, there's no need for you do something so extravagant as that!"

Tsuna arched an eyebrow. "Are you quite sure? It would be no trouble."

"Please don't, Boss, I am unworthy of your praise."

"Nonsense! Your excellent at what you do. I'm proud to have you as a member of the family." the storm officer had a complete color change in his face as he shifted from foot to foot. Tsuna smiled gently and stretched a bit. "My, I'm thirsty. Could you possibly, if it's not too much trouble, get me some water?" the man pulled a Levi and saluted before dashing out of the door. Tsuna took this chance to hop out of his chair and reopen his window before diving out in one swift motion. Unfortunately, his Dame-ness decided to take a vengeance for being left all those years ago and his pants leg became caught in the window pane. His jump was cut short as he flew downward and hit his face against the cement wall. He proceeded to somehow slip out of his slacks and tumble down the side of the wall. A rose blushed that just so happened to be planted there was his landing spot.

"OOOWWWW!" Tsuna lept a brilliant thirty feet in the air effectively hitting the underside of a balcony and landing, once again, in the rose bush. The injured brunette slowly crawled out of the bush and sighed in relief...only to meet with several pairs of Italian loafers.

"What are you doing out here half naked, Tsuna?" the Vongola boss didn't dare to look up at his tutor and just began praying for his dear life.

"Are we playing a game like before?"

"You look like your in EXTREME pain, Sawada."

"Gee, onii-san, what gave you that idea?" Tsuna asked before slumping to the ground fully.

Escaping paperwork: You're doing it wrong.

OMAKE

"I swear they won't let me out of their sight." Tsuna sighed as he fell against his desk in exhaustion.

"Maybe if you focused less on trying to break out and more on your paperwork you would be done by now." a person in a black cloak standing next to the brunette said.

"I've tried, Kaminika, but nothing's working."

"Juudiame." a vice called from the other side of the door of Tsuna's office.

"Come in, Hayato." Said bomber pushed in the door with...another pile of paperwork.

"Here's more for you." Tsuna waved a dismissive hand and told Gokudera where to put them. Kaminika leaned over andcwhispered in Tsuna's ear.

"I do not know, Tsunayoshi-san, you may be over exaggerating." Tsuna gave her a glance.

"Just wait for it."

"I'll take my leave; work hard, Juudiame." Gokudera waved then he walked toward the door. Tsuna and Kaminika smiled and waved back as Tsuna lowered his voice so only Kaminika could hear.

"First wave." Kaminika was confused but played along. Gokudera reached the door, turned around and waved again.

"Second wave." Kaminika finally caught on and sweat dropped. Gokudera walked out the door and closed it shut.

"Well that was weird." she stated and the brunette chuckled dryly.

"Oh, he's not done yet. Third wave." Just then, Gokudera popped back in the doorway and waved one more time before actually leaving. The girl looked incredulously at the boss as he began more loads of paperwork.

"Such is my life."

**A/N: How'd you guys like the guest appearance? Review please.**


	13. FEAR

**A/N: Not really a "You're Doing it Wrong" chapter but something thought would be funny.**

Fear. A term the Tsunayoshi Sawada was _very_ familiar with, especially when he faces it on a daily basis. No matter it be academically, self-consciously, emotionally or anything of the like.

Tsuna felt this sensation when he first met Gokudera. Who wouldn't be freaked when some stranger from another country, no less, comes up to you at random and claims that he's going to kill you? Scary stuff.

Then, of course, there was the Varia's boss, Xanxus, and the Millefiore boss, Byakuran. Don't get the boy wrong, the Varia and Millefiore in general were both pretty terrifying in their own rights but their bosses are on a whole different level. Xanxus practically embodies evil with that signature temper and his trusty X guns and Byakuran..._man,_ bet if you looked up _maniacal_ in the dictionary his mug shot would be plastered right next to it.

Then there's Reborn. The devil takes form in sadistic infant that knows how to wield a variety of weaponry. Tsuna's life has been twisted into unimaginable shapes thanks to this spartan tutor and will probably never be the same. Tsuna is grateful for Reborn's appearance in his life and wouldn't change it for the world.

But that blasted fear!

Tsuna doesn't remember a day going by that his day wasn't racked with the four letter word. He's been faced with it so many times that he's even made a acronym for it. When things start to get out of hand and he knows everything's getting out of control, Tsuna knows that fear has been put into play. No one has gotten between Tsuna and fear and there's a very good reason, too. When there's nothing that bothers him more than the unknown, the Tsunayoshi Sawada will apply F.E.A.R.

F***

Everything

And

_Run!_


	14. Experimenting

**A/N: This just slammed itself inoculated the side of my brain. The result? Could. Not. Stop. LAUGHING! Hope you guys enjoy.**

Oh snap.

"What the f*** are you looking at?"

No.

"The world is nothing but vast disappointment left and right."

No no no.

"Slit his throat? No. Scramble his brains? No. Slice him from chin to toe scoop up his insides ground them up and put them back in? ...No."

Nononononono!

"Such negative thinking. I know, we should throw a party!"

Oh hail no.

"U-um m-maybe we should all c-calm d-d-down and um..."

It's official. Giannini is _so_ screwed.

"Giannini..."

And death was already knocking at his door.

"Y-yes Reborn-san."

"What. Happened."

"W-well, Reborn-san, I was test driving a new device that is supposed to renew lost energy at a faster, but still healthy, rate. Unfortunately, once I'd gotten everybody to agree to try it, Lambo-san some how bumped into Hibari-san and his coffee went spilling all over the cords. The system went haywire while Hibari-san was chasing Lambo-san around the room. Everyone else was trying to stop them and some how they all ended up chasing each other into the machine. It started up suddenly and they all came out...like that." the mechanic stumbled through his words all while the hitman was sending a cold death glare at him. Reborn took a glance over at the cow that started all of this. He was running around in circles shaking everybody's hand like his name wasn't being cursed by a very angry home tutor.

Taking a look around the rest of the room, he would've let his jaw hit the floor if he wasn't a respected and feared hitman; he had a reputation to uphold. Mukuro was _glaring_ at anything and everything that dared to speak to or look at him in the wrong way all while spewing profanities like a sailor in many, many different languages. The illusionist caught the tutor staring him and began to scowl.

"You look like you've got something to say, b******." he spat accusingly. Reborn scoffed shifting his gaze. His eyes landed on the baseball lover who had a faraway look in his eyes and a deep frown embedded in his face.

"I have nothing to live for. My being is just a waste of space. For what reason was I born?" Reborn looked incredulously at the boy before shaking his head at focusing in on the person behind him. Ryohei.

"Um...guys, I t-think we should e-extremely-." the teen began before a mahogany chair smashed besides his head effectively shuting him up. The tutor whipped his head in the direction the flying chair came from and saw his student with his arm outstretched with a poker face.

"Would you be quite, I'm trying to think." Reborn felt a bit proud that his unless student was trying to figure something out from the current situation completely dismissing the fact that the sun guardian could've ended up in the hospital. "Where was I? Lure him into a lion's den with a fake promise of candy? No. Slowly poor a large tub of acid on top of his body and him writhe in pain?...Promising, but no. Well...maybe."

Yep, proud moment gone.

Scanning around again, his eyes landed on Hibari. Oh lord, Hibari. Said skylark was smiling, _**smiling **_like absolutely nothing was wrong with the situation going on around them and practically breathing down necks telling everyone that things were going to be okay. Things were most certaintly _**not**_ okay! Reborn had to fight the urge not to gape and face palm at this, instead he shut his eyes and dared himself to look at the last occupant in the room. Inching his head that direction, Reborn slowly but surely pried open one of his eyes to see the silverette...good god, no. The hitman wanted bang his head against the wall repeatedly because of what he witnessed. Hayato Gokudera was, believe it or not, pulling a Shamal and was flirting, you read right, _flirting _with a unaffected Chrome Dokuro who looked like a rigid tomato red board now finding the tile floor undoubtedly interesting.

Reborn's facial expression right now? (·`^ ·) That just about sums it up.

"Could you quite down? I can't hear myself being depressed." Yamamoto droned then went into amarillo position facing a wall.

"Your face!" Hibari screamed joyously clapping his hands together.

"Oi, you with the tonfas, shut up!" Mukuro screeched. Hibari abruptly stopped what he was doing and turned to the other male. Giannini and Reborn honestly thought that an all-out war was about to start until the skylark opened his mouth.

"Your face! No. Your HAIR!" Hibari shouted grinning like a fool while Mukuro looked like he wanted to kill. Hibari crossed his arms triumphantly, "That hairstyle trumps the very notion of fruit based hairdressing!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Hey, can't you see I'm trying to get a date here?" Gokudera complained loudly.

"My soul is a black hole sucking up everything in sight." Yamamoto sighed in a corner.

"R-Reborn-san,"Giannini began, "what should we do?" the hitman was silent for a moment.

"...Change them back...now." he said. Giannini nodded and turned to leave but was stopped by a hand grabbing his shoulder. Looking up, he saw it was Reborn still staring at the scene in front of him, this time thoughtfully.

"...But first, get me a video camera." Giannini sweat dropped but nodded again and ran out the sliding door.

Experimenting: ...You're doing it wrong.


	15. Misusing a Ten-year Bazooka

**A/N: My sister wanted me to do this one. It's short though. Enjoy and review!**

"Stupid cow!" a scowling Gokudera Hayato shouted slamming his curled up fist into the five-year old's noggin. This then set off a chain reaction of Yamamoto trying to pry the bomber off of the toddler, Tsuna scooping up the child that was just abused and proceeding to calm him down, Mukuro laughing at the child's demise in a corner while Chrome was trying to help her boss, Ryohei shouting various versions of 'Extreme', and lastly Hibari keeping himself from popping a vein at the sudden increase in volume. This was supposed to be a meeting for crying out loud! Act. Civilized!

Anyways, calming down Lambo just wasn't working and it lead to the boy pulling out the ten year bazooka.

Hopefully you all know where this is going.

By some miraculous mishap, Lambo ended up missing himself and hitting _Tsuna _instead. Cutting past the pink smoke, everyone watched as a matured Tsunayoshi Sawada stepped forward. Gasps and soft chuckling could be heard...and a still bawling Lambo, who now had his bazooka _back _in hand.

"Good morning, everyone, or is it afternoon here?"

"WHAAA!" heads shifted over to the cow child just as he threw the bazooka at the silver headed bomber. "Mean Baka-dera!" Gokudera wrist-slapped it in another direction then yelled.

"Aho-shi-!"

*BOOM*

Smoke once again filled the room as the other's realized that the bazooka, once again, hit Tsuna.

"B-Boss?" Chrome stuttered as the smoke cleared.

"J-J-Juudaime?"

"Hmm~?" a deep voice resonated from the disbanding smoke. There stood a figure and all at once, _everybody _had a massive nosebleed sending them flying in different directions making them all pass out. The figure chuckled as he whipped his face with a towel being as he just stepped out of a shower and only managed to get his pants on.

"Too much, huh?"

Misusing a ten-year bazooka: *struggling* Lambo knows how to do it right *passes out*


	16. Saving a Life

**A/N: Been awhile huh? I'm glad some of you guys are staying with me. Thank you all so much for your support, Enjoy!**

"Y-y-you promise you'll catch me?"

"I _promise,_ Juudaime." It's safe to assume that Tsuna has gotten himself in another sticky situation. Well not exactly a sticky situation, more like a little problem. Okay so maybe it's not so little...oh forget it, Tsuna's stuck in a tree. Cliche, huh?

Someone's gotta be.

Any who, let's just say he's not a fan of heights.

...

..

...SO WHAT IF HE CAN FLY! DOESN'T MEAN HE HAS TO _LIKE _IT! _SOMEONE'S _GOTTA BE THE HERO! YEESH!

You honestly don't want to know the backstory on how he got stuck so we'll just skip that part. Tsuna was holding onto the tree's trunk for dear life as Gokudera and the rest of the guardian's were trying (some more than others) to get the boy down.

"Just. Jump. DOWN, HERBIVORE!" a very irritated skylark seethed with crossed arms. A deep chuckle resonated from across from the tonfa-wielding maniac with equal agitation lacing ever 'fu'.

"Sad to say, but I agree with the D.C. leader. Get down so we can leave."

"YA THINK I WOULD IF I COULD, MUKURO?!" the distressed boy shouted from his perch, holding onto the trunk tighter as the boy mentioned earlier kicked it.

"SOMEONE'S GETTING SASSY, TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei blurted out, shading his eyes from the sun while looking up at his figurative brother.

"I AM _NOT_!" the brunette shot back.

"ARE _TOO_!" everyone fired right back at him.

"AM _NOT_!"

"ARE _TOO_!"

"AM _NOT_!"

"ARE _TOO_ TIMES _TEN_!" the brunette drew a sharp intake of breath.

"Be careful coming down, Tsuna, it looks like Gokudera can't decide where to catch your falling form from." Yamamoto said as he watched his fellow guardian prance around the tree trying to find the perfect spot to catch his boss. Tsuna could only stare at his friend incredulously for putting the obvious so bluntly.

"I'll...keep that in mind, Yamamoto." the baseball star gave a thumbs-up as Mukuro snickered to loudly for his own good.

"Alright, Juudaime, I'm ready. Are you?" Gokudera asked in high hopes.

"...Sure, Gokudera, sure."

"You'll be down soon-"

"Yeah? Not soon enough." Tsuna sighed under his breath.

"Don't worry."

"I CAN ONLY WORRY A LOT!" the brunette screamed in his head as he began whimpering while standing on the branch, careful to not let go of the trunk.

"It's just one swift motion, Tsuna, one swift motion." Yamamoto shouted.

"Be EXTREMELY careful!"

"I've got you, Juudaime."

"H-here I come." Tsuna closed his eyes tight while crouching down.

"Hayato," a feminine voice called out as the three heads (Gokudera, Ryohei, Yamamoto) spun around to met...

Bianchi.

"A-aniki-" Gokudera promptly tumbled over turning a dangerous blue color as the other two laughed heartily.

"Reborn said to hurry it up." she ordered before walking away. Mukuro looked up the tree and clicked his tongue.

"Don't need to tell me twice." He and Hibari silently agreed earlier on that this whole tree fiasco was getting annoying and came to a short truce. Both at once harshly kicked the tree making Tsuna quickly lose his grip on the trunk. The brunette began wildly flailing his arms as he fell squealing like a girl with tears falling behind him.

...

..

.

"Tsuna...you okay?"

"..."

"...Tsuna...?"

"..."

"Sawada?"

"..."

"You killed Tsuna." Yamamoto stated with the blankest of faces as everyone excluding Gokudera crowded around a crumpled heap of a mafia boss. The two responsible began paying but acted as if it didn't bother them at all.

"S-s-stupid herbivore; he's probably just p-pl-playing around."

"Ku-k-k-kufufufu, I'd have to agree."

Hibari began lightly kicking the boy's side. "Herbivore, get up before I bite you to death."

"To late for that, to the extreme." Ryohei shook his head and folded his arms. "You two should feal EXTREMELY ashamed."

"Oi, what's taking you all so long?" a squeaky voice asked from behind. None of them had to turn to know who I was. All of them paled significantly.

"SCATTER, TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei screeched and no one had to be told twice to book it on out of there leaving an unconscious bomber and a probably dead mafia boss.

Reborn looked over Tsuna's body as it still lie motionless on the ground. In seconds, the hitman whipped out his cellular device and pressed the digits putting it up to his ear.

"...Yeah, Bianchi, looks like we're going to have to cancel that family picnic. Do me a solid and bring me my hunting gear..."

Saving a life: You're doing it wrong...Tsunayoshi? Tsunayoshi! Somebody call an ambulance already!0^0


	17. Keeping the Peace

**A/N: Hhhhhheeeeeeyyyyyyyy guys...I've been gone for quite a while now haven't I? I know bad author, why haven't you been keeping up with your stories?! Well, truth is, I was getting ready for finals and completed those, then summer break started and I really needed to catch up on my sleep so I did that for a couple of days, then after that I started summer school...NO I am not stupid I just wanted to get this class out of the way for next year. I'm a bit behind, I know, so to make up to you guys I'm doing a triple update today all for you! Thank you so much satying with me in the tough times. And for those of you who are eternally awesome and are waiting for the update for An Anime in My World? Please! fair warning but once the next chapter comes out I'm going on haitis for awhile. Fear not I'm not discontinuing the story I just want to get a few chapters ahead so guys don't have to wait as long as you did for the previous one that just came out. I promise I'll be working on it just...be a little patient with me. It's SUMMER BREAK live a bit, right? Thanks for reading me rant about my problems for about 2 or 3 minutes now...**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

It was quiet in the Vongola Mansion this fine Saturday afternoon...

Too qiuet.

Tsuna could actually hear the sound of the birds chirping outside of his window from his desk. _Hear _them! This extrodinary accomplishment is a shocker to him alone being that the only this he could _hear _was explosions, cursing in many different languages, shouting, and (of the upmost importance) the scribbling of a pen of mountain loads of damage reports piled on his desk. The joy of it all.

But today, oh today was a peaceful day. Not once has Tsuna had the displeasure of hearing such fowl things on this fine day. And what's better? No one has come barging in his office talking (or in most cases shouting) their heads off about how there's a hole in the wall on the thirteenth floor, or more stacks of paperwork that need to be read and signed, or how we ran out of grape candy, or even what he needs like (the best one so far) if his throat is so is as dry as the Sahara Desert then we shall go to the far ends of the Earth to gather up the purest of pure water to quinch such a thirst.

Of course there were also the complaints. Every other hour somebody would come crashing down his doors saying something like: "The window on the thrid floor has been smashed through," or "We're in low supply of food because a cow raided the pantry," or "Mukuro and Hibari got into another fight and smashed six priceless vases, twelve unreplaceable paintings, seven expensive bedrooms including your own, approximately one hundred and twenty-three bones in Lambo's, Gokudera's, and Ryohei's bodies, AND each other's faces!" Well Tsuna can tell them where to stick their complaints. Anyway, back to the topic at hand, it was quiet.

Was there something up? Probably. Did it have to do with his gaurdians? Most likely. Was his going to get to the bottom of this abnormally tranquil day?

Oh, heck yes!

Tsuna promptly removed himself from his desk chair and strode straight through his office doors into the corridor. Tsuna began the long thirty-something minute journey down the long hallway until he found a young butler replacing a vase that YAMAMOTO broke playing catch with Lambo. INDOORS! Tsuna cleared his throat and the butler that looked no older than twenty-three turned his head to catch the sight of his boss. Well more accurately his boss' boss but still his boss. The butler bowed deeply before he said 'Good evening.' to Tsuna which he returned.

"Have you seen any of the gaurdians anywhere by chance." Tsuna asked in a gentle tone. The butler blinked before pondering for a short while. Tsuna could almost see the light bulb appear on the man's head. He told Tsuna how he had just seen an exuberant Ryohei running down the hallway and into a room shouting something about an 'EXTREME SHORTAGE OF PEOPLE!'. Tsuna became puzzled and asked the butler if he could show him where he last saw him. The butler immediately compromised and they both began down the corridor once again.

Not even ten minutes passed as they arrived in front of a mahogany door with the Vongola crest carved into it. The brunette reached for the door handle and twisted it slowly, pushing it in and revealing...

One...

Two...

Three...

Four...

Four bodies laying on the floor with suspiciously large lumps sported on each of their heads, plus a smiling Yamamoto tossing up a baseball sitting amongst them...in a chair.

What?

"Oh, hello Tsuna, what brings you here?" he asked truely curious if his facial expression was any indication. Tsuna just looked on along with the butler who was curiously looking over his boss' shoulder.

"Yamamoto, what is this?" the young boss asked calmly but the dumbfoundment never left his face. Yamamoto caught the ball in his hand and blinked obviously.

"Well, I really thought you could go a day without any of us bothering you so I took the initiative and told everyone to shut up."

"...With a baseball?" Tsuna questioned truly more curious than upset. Yamamoto sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Well...not at first," he tossed the ball again,"I told them all nicely and they didn't listen, in fact they all got louder."

"I...see," the brunette paused looking around the room again, "Yamamoto you know you can't-"

"Herbivore..." a dark aura filled the hallway behind Tsuna as said man turned around to get a face full of Kyoya Hibari. And he was not happy. "You are the cause of the other herbivore's state right now?" Yamamoto gave him a lopsided grin and a nervous chuckle.

"Yes?" Hibari's anger intensified acquired a battle ready pose.

"For disturbing the peace, I will bite you to death."

"I disturbed the peace? What are you and the rest doing on a daily basis?" the former baseball star quickly asked as the man had already launched himself at him. Yamamoto hastily dodged. As the the prefect turned gracefully, he was met with a facefull of baseball and was promtly knocked unconcious...just like the rest. Tsuna all the while just watched the events unfold with the butler behind him as they seen the Rain's facial expression change from nervous to deadly in a second and the Cloud's from deadly to 'WTF'. Yamamoto took a deep breath, retrieved his baseball, and sat back in his chair nonchalantly. Tsuna stared for a moment before raising a hand.

"Um-"

"Just doing my job." Yamamoto threw the brunette a huge grin as he began tossing his baseball up and down again. Still with a shocked expresion, the young don thanked the man he called his guardian and steadily walked back out...with the butler.

Keeping the Peace: ...Just...WHAT?!


	18. Keeping a Secret

**A/N: This is the second update. GO BACK YOU HOODLUMS! If you've already ready the previous chapter...THEN IGNORE THIS AND READ ON YOU HOODLUMS!**

"...So keep quiet about it!" Gokudera shushed the crowd in front of him. Next week, apparently, is Tsuna's 17th birthday and since Reborn's birthday was a day before then they all decided that they'll have the celebration on the same day. As of now, Gokudera and the rest of the guardians were storming up ideas for the party (ignore the pun). Haru had the glorious plan of making the party themed and of course the more laid back people were all for it. The others with more...common sense, let's say, thought they could do without the 'ridiculous arrangement' in the words of Hayato Gokudera. So now the two are in the middle of a full blown argument and Yamamoto is trying to calm them down.

"Haru is telling you it's a good idea!" the brunette yelled at the bomber in a fury. Gokudera couldn't disagree more with the female's opinion.

"And _I'm _telling you it's not; of course you of all people would think up a horrendous idea such as _themed parties_." Gokudera spat in disgust of having to speak such nonsense. The two began to glare intensely at each other as some tried to calm them down.

"Now, now, can't we all just calm down and talk about it? Haru, I think it's a fantastic idea," Yamamoto said pulling the two away from each other, " and Gokudera don't you think you could give the idea a chance?"

"Thank you, Yamamoto-san." Haru said as she stuck her tounge out at the silver haired-bomber. This proceeded to enrage the man and he jumped her. The girl let out a shriek as he landed on top of her and began shaking her from pure anger. Ryohei and Yamamoto immediately jumped into action and attempted to pry the man off of the girl.

"Let her go, TO THE EXTREME!"

"Come on Gokudera, get off of Haru."

"Not until she apologizes." the bomber retorted back. This continued for some time until a certain person snapped.

"Herbivores, cease your disturbing the peace or," shiny metal tonfas flashed in front of the man in an instant, "I'll bite you all to death." Despite the obvious threat, thing just became even more rowdy which ticked off the tonfa-weilding man more.

"Sorry Hibari!" Ryohei started.

"We're doing our best here." Yamamoto explained trying to get Hibari to calm down.

"It doesn't make things better that _**PINEAPPLE HEAD**_ isn't helping, TO THE EXTREME!" Just then another deadly aura adding to Hibari's sprung from a far corner.

"Kufufu, who are you calling _**pineapple-head**_?" the man, who indeed had pineapple-shaped hair, spat in pure disgust when the words left his mouth.

"I'm EXTREMELY calling you that, Mukuro! Help us why don't you?!"

"Yeah, pal, lend us a hand. Gokudera, you can't reach for Haru's throat like that!" Yamamoto half asked half shouted to the two.

"Tell me why I should?" Mukuro asked with a graceful arch of his brow, confident that he couldn't come up with a good answer.

...HOWEVER!

Yamamoto only stopped for a second, "What if Tsuna comes in here to see what's wrong?" Habari and Mukuro promptly froze and the later let his ever present trident slip from his grip. The two of them, the only ones paying attention to what the former baseball star was saying, adopted the most hysterical looking frozen faces in history. they were all banned from fighting in the masion or in public by Tsuna's orders and none of them dared to disobey, especially because of last time. (It's best left unsaid) "Then what do we tell him?"

"Tell me what?" a melodious voice smoothed its way into their ears and everything stopped. There standing in the far doorway was none other than Tsunayoshi who just so happened to be passing by when he heard his name. Tsuna looked around the room swiftly and stopped at the pile of people in front of him.

"Hayato, you're straddling Haru because," Gokudera was off of the girl in a split second making Ryohei and Yamamoto take his place on the girl in an instant, "And what are you two doing?" Tsuna shifted his gaze to the boxer and the swordsman. Yamamoto eased his way off of the girl while scratching the back of his head and laughing nervously and Ryohei just as quickly scrambled off of the girl as well then checking her for injuries. Tsuna looked across the room and spotted his Cloud and Mist. "What about you two? Any reason why I can see your weapons?" Those two took quick glances at their respective weapons before Hibari shoved his up his sleeves and Mukuro slowly maneuvered his trident behind his back whistling as if there was no particular reason it was there in the first place. Tsuna narrowed his eyes at the obviously guilty pair and began to glare at all of the occupants of the room. "I would like an explanation, please, and be quick about it."

No on moved to answer. In fact, they ignorantly looked around the room as if they didn't hear him. A clearly popped vein was in plain sight on the brunette's head as he snapped his vision over to his awaiting victim.

"Ryohei!" The boxer broke in less than a nanosecond.

"WE WERE JUST DISCUSSING ABOUT YOUR SURPRISE PARTY, TO THE EXTREME!" the boxer's hand slapped over his mouth as soon as he was finish and everyone else turn ten shades of white each of them sending their own sets of glares to the man.

'We'll get you for this later' they seemed to say as Ryohei eased back away for them.

Tsuna stood still which made everyone feel uneasy; it's when he rose his hand that they all assumed fedal position. Tsuna shook a finger as if he was holding back and walked out. The others let out a breath the didn't even know they were holding and collapsed. Seconds later their eyes locked onto the extreme man with obvious rage.

"What's EXTREMELY wrong with you guys? Guys...? SAWADA!"

Keeping a Secret: You're doing it wrong. Way to ruin a surprise...RYOHEI!


	19. Uncovering the Truth

**A/N: Thrid update, guys, enjoy! And question! How would you guys like for me to make a comic out of these stories? I'm trying my best to figure out how to do the comic for 'A Marionette's Requiem' but when I do that'll be the first thing I do. But anyway give me your thoughts! XD**

_'Italics' are for the video._

"**What. Is. **_**This.**_" It's most definitely safe to say that Kyoya Hibari was not amused by this at all. Reborn, on the other hand, was the exact opposite times ten. The others lay as gaping wrecks on the variety of furniture that litter the room.

Confused?

Well remember that time when Giannini's invention that went haywire because of Hibari's coffee? And do you all remember that Reborn asked for a camera before he fixed said machine? Yeah well now they're all looking at the video. Gokudera and Mukuro were already in depression corner while the rest couldn't look away from the screen. Reborn was trying so hard not to bust a gut laughing mainly because their faces were so priceless.

_"Dame-Tsuna, what are you mumbling about?" Reborn asked while approaching the brunette. The man looked straight into the camera with the most blank face in the universe._

_"Go away or I'll kill you." and he continued his mumbling. _

_"Well..." Reborn scoffed in mock hurt and made his way to his next victim. "Yamamoto, how are you?"_

_"Bleak," was the immediate reply, "or better yet, dead. Why am I here?"_

_"Over emotional much?" the hitman snickered as he spotted Gokudera behind the baseball star still hitting on Chrome. "Any luck, Gokudera?!"he shouted/laughed as the bomber turned to him, a huge grin on his face._

_"NOT NOW BUT I'LL HAVE HER YET!" and he continued doing what he was doing. Reborn turned the camera to Mukuro who was glaring at a way to extatic Hibari._

_"Come hither and let us embrace in our new found friendship as we leap into the on coming sunset in utter joy! The flowers in the garden of purity shall not wait for us long, we must enjoy its beauty now, as friends! Please wipe that frown off of your face before I do it for you, punk." Hibari said that whole entire speal while laughing and clinging onto a deadly Mukuro who looked about ready to strangle him. _

_"Well said, Hibari." Reborn nodded in mock approval._

_"WHATN'T IT THOUGH?!" Hibari gushed with a gigantic cheesy grin as he put a choke hold on the illusionist. Mukuro was not pleased._

_"Release me or suffer the consequences."_

_"And what are you going to do if I don't, __**PINEAPPLE-HEAD**__?!" the prefect shouted to the skies._

_World War III started then and there. Reborn did one last round around the room before turning the camera towards himself._

_"The joys of these random moments. Got to LOVE blackmail." With that he signed off._

Hibari, by now, was fuming and everyone else took their respective places in the depression corner. The prefect took on a fighting stance and faced the hitman with a bloodthirsty aura.

"Herbivore-" Reborn stopped him with a hand.

"Before you even start, I suggest you go after the person responsible for the machine in the first place." and just like that Hibari was on a search and destroy mission for Giannini. The others slowly flowing suit.

Uncovering the Truth: You're doing it wrong.


	20. Exterminating

**A/N: Hey guys, another update like I know most of you wanted. Please enjoy! And remember to leave a review, check out my other story, vote the poll, and visit my tumblr page! (~º3º)~ *do a jig***

For once, it was quiet in the-.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

You know, how about I just stop saying that it was quiet because it's never so with _those_ people around is it?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Anyhoo, Tsuna was minding his own business when a highpitched girly scream came from down the hall. Said person, being the manly hero that he is, rushed out of his room and proceeded down the hallway at a inhumanly fast pace. Once reaching the room that he thought the scream of terror came from, Tsuna threw open the door and dove in to be met with...

...

Gokudera standing on a piece of high furniture. The bomber quickly turned to see his boss standing in the doorway looking ridiculously confused.

"Gokudera, what's the matter? I heard a girlish scream!" the brunette asked frantically despite his confusion; looking around, most likely, for one of the girls. He raised a brow when he found none and looked at the silverette who, now, had a unhealthy shade of crimson imprinted all over his body. "Gokudera where are the girls?"

"Not here, Juudaime, t-that was..." His mouth clamped shut and Tsuna didn't pry into any further details.

"Ah...A-Anyway, what's the problem? Why are you standing on the meeting table?" Gokudera snapped back and looked around the room to notice what he was looking for disappeared. He paled significantly and turned back to the boy in the door.

"J-Juudaime, AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gokudera let out another scream as his body racked with fear. Alarmed, Tsuna began asking his friend why he yelled while he looked around the room. Gokudera only covered his eyes and pointed next to his boss as he shook. "T-T-T-To your right...!" The brunette looked that way and let out a shrill horror-filled cry.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The boy's survival skills kicked into overdrive as he lept from his spot and onto the same table his friend was on. He just as quickly latched onto said friend for dear life as he continued to scream bloody murder. Just to the side of where the young boss had previously been standing was an enormous spider the size of the boy's body. "WHA...WHA...WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Tsuna shouted as he climbed his way into the silver-headed bomber's arms; scratching and shredding his skin in the process.

"It's a giant spider, Juudaime." Tsuna pointed a vicious finger at the arachnid.

"THAT FREAK OF NATURE IS NO LONGER ALLOWED TO BE CALLED A SPIDER!" The creature obviously didn't like that and hissed at the two causing them to hold each other harder. At the same time, the sound of feet slamming against the floor had the two aware that people were heading towards them. They immediately stared at the spider, then the door, then back at yhe door. Their faces turned grave as they realized that, for their rescuers to get to them, they had to go through that door.

The spider was in front of that door.

...

..

.

Well f***.

Just then, the doors flew open and there stood the two figures of Dino and Ryohei who looked ready to kick butt if the situation called for it.

"Tsuna, I heard you scream-!" Dino started only to trip and land face first on the tile floor. Ryohei was more practical and stepped over the sprawled form of the Cavallone boss before he tripped, too.

"Sawada, I thought I heard a girl yell before you did, what's going on?" Gokudera began to flush when the words left the boxer's mouth.

"That was me, you idiot, not a stupid girl!" Gokudera seethed momentarily forgetting about their predicament. Ryohei paused for a brief second.

"Oh...well you scream like a girl!" Tsuna was stunned by the casual argument being shouted.

"Onii-san, Dino-san, get up here quick! You're both in danger!" Gokudera stopped his arguing with Ryohei and began shaking in fear again.

"I don't get what you mean, Tsuna." Dino said puzzled. Ryohei, who also didn't understand, watched as his friend pointed to his right side.

"Look." the brunette squeaked making the two turn their heads slowly. Right in front of Dino's face was the spider. To say the two were surprised was an understatement.

"OH MY GOD!" Dino practically flew to the other side of the room as Ryohei all but dove for the table his friends were on.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF **EXTREME **IS THAT?!" the teen couldn't believe his eyes.

"It's a spider, onii-san." Tsuna said timidly.

"That's one EXTREMELY humongous spider!"

"HA! That's no spider, THAT'S A MONSTER!" Dino yelled as he, too, climbed the table to get to safety. "Where did it come from?"

"Ask Gokudera." Tsuna said as he watched the arachnid crawl to the opposite side of the room. Eyes landed on the bomber as he looked back with wide eyes.

"I DON'T KNOW! IT WAS HERE WHEN I CAME IN!" Everyone stared until they turned their heads away in exasperation.

"Sure it was."

"YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME?!" this continued for another minute until, yet again, the door flew open and there stood Yamamoto with a distressed look over his face.

"SOMEONE SCREAMED," a pause,"Funny, I don't see the girls." A vien popped on Gokudera's head.

"WE'VE ALREADY ESTABLISHED THAT I SCREAMED LIKE A GIRL! LET IT GO!" Yamamoto, not quite getting it, was knocked out of his reverie when the other three occupants screamed at him.

"SHUT THE DOOR!" He complied immediately as soon as he saw a gaint spider sprinting towards him fully to jump him and leave the room.

"Ho crap!" The baseball lover hurdled the beast and made a bee line for the table everyone else was on.

"This is just greeeaaaaat. How are we supposed to leave with that guy guarding the door!" Tsuna question sarcastically already fed up with this ridiculousness; long leaving Gokudera's arms for the table.

"We have no idea." the rest except Yamamoto said in unison, also fed up with the situation.

"Is...this another game? If it is, I don't like this one." Yamamoto said hesitantly as the huge bug hissed at them again. They flinched back forming a circle to protect themselves. Gokudera, however, was getting ready to strangle the boy when the door opened up...again.

"Who's disturbing the peace."

"HIBARI-SAN!"

"What are you people doing standing on a table and, more importantly, crowding." They sweat dropped simultaneously all giving their own reactions.

'HE'S WORRIED ABOUT THAT?!' All of them thinking the same thing. Yamamoto was the first to bounce back as he saw the arachnid making its way for the prefect's head.

"HIBARI, LOOK OUT!" The boy raised an elegant eyebrow as he tilted his head where the baseball star was pointing. His eyes widened involuntarily as the beast pounced at him.

"HOLY S***!" he screamed as he made a beeline for the table. Caught off guard isn't even the phrase to describe how everyone felt as they witnessed the skylark reacting in a _normal _way. Hibari regained his composure and gave a death glare to everyone in the room. "_Tell __**no one**__ about this._" They nodded and focused their attention back to the spider hissing at them. "How come no one has killed this thing yet." Hibari seethed, clearly ticked off at the moment. Everyone looked at him incredulously as if he was crazy.

"WITH WHAT?!" Distress was obviously laced in thier voices. A vien popped on the prefect's face.

"You mean to tell me that you herbivores heard screaming but didn't bother to bring yor weapons?" his aggravation grew with every word. Silence met his question and he internally face palmed. "You're all useless."

"Oh yeah, then where's _your _EXTREME weapon, Hibari?" Ryohei retorted.

"..."

"That's what I EXTREMELY thought." The boxer crossed his arms and looked away as Yamamoto and Dino held the other teen back.

"Deep breaths, Kyoya, deep breaths." Dino soothed. Yamamoto chuckled nervously when his eye caught something behind his bomber friend.

"Do you think we can use pesticide on it?" Tsuna asked bleakly.

"I don't think pesticide will work, Juudaime."

"Hey, Gokudera, isn't this yours?" All eyes landed on the boy as he held up a mini bomb.

"Don't touch that! It's fragile!" Gokudera spluttered reaching for his belonging.

"But can't we use this against the spider?" Silence. Gokudera shot that idea down real quickly.

"Oh no, not unless you want disastrous results."

"Herbivore, give me the dynamite."

"No!"

"Herbivore, now. I refuse to stay in here any longer."

"Well in that case, HAIL NO! Besides how are going to light it with no lighter?" Hibari stood still for a moment then reach in his pocket. Like magic, he pull out a lighter and ignited it. Gokudera's blood drained and Hibari lunged for him. Chaos ensued around the table as the bomb slipped for Gokudera's grip and down to the floor...in front of the spider. They proceeded to watched as the insect swallowed it whole and hissed again. Hibari growled in frustration and snapped.

"SCREW THIS!" he screamed as he tossed the lighter onto the arachnid and glared as it burned. High pitched screeches filled the room as it burned and not even seconds later the sound of sizzling escaped from that area. The bomb ignited and they all stared wide eyed as the beast exploded, spewing guts and blood everywhere.

"MY EYES!" Tsuna yelled out in pain. "IT BURNS!"

"THIS EXTREMELY HURTS!"

"THE PAIN!" Somehow everyone got raw end of the deal from the explosion. Dino was rolling on the floor in pain, Ryohei was desperately trying to remove the bones lodged in his arm, Tsuna roughly rubbing his eyes to get them to stop burning, and Yamamoto was knocked out from slipping and hitting his head on the table. Gokudera looked on disbelievingly at the carcus of the giant and began fuming at the messy skylark.

"YOU FOOL, YOU DID IT WRONG!" Hibari looked on at the wall disgusted as well as wide eyed paying no heed to the bomber.

"...I need to take a shower." He began to decend from the table but he stepped in the slime that was once the spider, slipped, and hit his head face first on the floor...rendering him unconscious. Gokudera face plamed internally at his idiocy.

Exterminating: Need I say more?


End file.
